sailorcowboy
by BloodyHell91
Summary: usagi goes to bebop world, and something isn't right. writing as i go. R&R, SpikeUsagi.
1. Chapter 1

_**own nothing!**_

* * *

* * *

She floated in space, not knowing where she is, or how she came to be there. All she knew was that she was in a bubble like shape, floating in space.

She looked down at her clothing to see tight black leather pants that started at her hipp bone, and a tight grey lylon halter top, that ended 3in under her breast. She had sandle like shoes, that stapped up to her knees, and her six pack stomach for all those sailor years.

Her blonde hair was nothing but silver now,in meatballs on her head, her eyes deep blue, almost purple and black. She clutched her broach in her hands, as if praying for help. Her eyes closed once again.

She didn't know how long it been since she last opened her eyes. But she did know that she was awakened by the noise of some one knocking on the bubble. She turned to face the person, to see a man in his mid-to late twentys, with bushy like hair, in a red space suit.

She didn't seem scared, when he led her to the bigger space ship behing him, once they were in the hanger and it was closed tight from the outer side. The bubble somehow started shrinking, now she seemed afraid as the man and his compainions, a man and two other girls, watched as it kept shrinking until it was a inch from her skin and then it just pop.

She fell, her eyes now heavy, the last thing she saw was the young man, coming towards her, telling her to stay awake. But alas it was no use. She fell asleep.

She awoke again, this time in bed, she turned her head to see the young man sleeping in a chair beside her. She then figured that it was his bed. She sat up, and noticed that she was probaly wearing one of his shirts as well. She hope that one of the girls changed her.

She put her hand on her head, they were bandaged, that much she knew.She gasped, where was her broach? She looked aroung her to not find it anywhere. But she did see her clothes neatly folded on a desk. She got out of bed, careful not to disturb the man.

She put the pants on first, she put her shitr on, before she walked towards the door. She just stood there, for she didn't know what to do, then the door opened with a woosh like noise. She gasped. Turning to see the man still asleep, she walked out side of the room into the hall.

No way of knowing where she is, she just started walking. Twisting and turning down hallways, she finally made it to were she heard noises. It was voices, she figured, after listening to them abit. she stepped forward. Ushe was at the opening of ,what seemed like a living room, ( yea know that big circle thingy that they can like block rooms with?) she waited to see if they were good or bad guys.

"I just don't know, jet, this girl appears out of know where, in a bubble no less! We help her out and she faints, been asleep for almost two weeks now. and Spike not leaving her side at all! Doesn't it seem a little supicioues that she was holding on to the broach. I couldn't even open it, none the less anyone else could." a lady with short black/purple hair stated, laying across the couch, as a muscler man work on what seem like her comuicater, and another young girl played on the computer.

"Boo." a wisper came from behind her, which indeed creeped her out, for she screamed and fell into the other room.

"Ouch," she moan as she rubbed her back, sitting up to face the young man, that was sleeping in the chair eariler.

"It isn't nice to easedrop yea know," he said holding out his hand, to help her up.

"It's ok, if you're trying to figure out where your at," she replied, grabbing his hand, hoisting herself up.

The others were watching the exchanged, until Ed, had gotten a new message from one of jet's police friends.

"Heya, Jet, we have a loose bounty loose on the earth's moon, and he calls himself Endiymon. We don't want this one public, so do it quitely. Over and Out." and he was gone.

"Hey wait! dammit, looks like we're work tonight," replied Jet, looking back at Spike and the mysterios woman, to see her face struck with horror.

"His name wasn't always Endiymon," she wispered, walking towards the couch, and sitting on the floor in front of it. They all heard her though, specially Spike.

"You act like you know this guy,"

"Maybe, but before questions are ask, can you tell me where and when I am?" she asked, looking at Ein, as he sniffed her feet.

You're in space, its the year 2071 A.D. ( don't really know the date sorry)" said Faye, looking bored.

The young woman looked sullen, "So how am I going to get home?" she asked no one in paticurlar.

"What do you meeeeaaaan?" asked Ed, turning her head to the side.

"I came from Tokyo, Japan," she said.

"So?" asked jet, looking like its no problem.

"The point is that i'm from Tokyo, Japan. In the year 2005," she looked at the wall now, expecting disbelief. She turn to see the look of what exactly what she was expecting.

"If you don't believe me, just check hospital records or something, I don't care." she said, as if she had no hope of getting home.

"Ok, What's your name, and what hospital were you born in?" asked Ed. Already at Tokyo's main hospital web-site.

"Tokyo hospital, and my name is Tskino, Usagi."

Ed stopped typing as soon as she heard the name. Excitment flooded her face, "You're Sailor Moon!"

Usagi jumped up, and was ready to make a run for it," How do you know?" she asked, scared, her face a rich pale white.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Ed, holding up a pen and a peice on paper.

Sweatdrops seem to float above eveyone's head. Usagi not noticing Spike coming up behind her, until it was to late. He grabbed her from behind, as she struggled to get free.

"Be nice to her Spike, she's freaking out, ovibously no one was supposed to know that," said Jet, as Spike loosen his grip, even though he still hold on to her.

"His real name is Chiba, Mamoru, He was my ex-fiance, and it might not even be him!" she just wanted to be let go, but after a while of struggling she calmed doen, and relaxed in Spike's arms.

"There that wasn't so hard, now was it?" asked Spike, teasenly, his chin on her shoulders, he toke a sharp breathe when she elbowed him in the ribs. In turn he let go of her."Ouch,"

"Payback's a bitch ne?" she asked as she sat down by the couch again, her arms wrapped aroung her legs.

The others chuckled or laughed, "Yep," groaned Spike,holding his ribs, "Damn, you hit hard."

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing...

taking advice from a reviewer...

I know Usagi's B-Day is like June 30th, I just wanted to use mine, 'cause I couldn't think of it, and I don't want to change it sooo, SUCK IT UP people...thank you, oh and soory about that...

* * *

She seemed to be looking out the window, just staring. She could still hear Spike groan, as Jet put ice on his ribs...She smirked, that was funny, sadistic, but funny all the same.

"So can you tell us a bit more about this Edyimon fella?" asked Faye, twirling a peice of her hair.

"I already told you, I don't even know if it's him or not," Usagi replied, she moved her arm around, the same one that injured Spike, it hurt now, damn it...

"So lets just say it is him, would you tell us?" asked Jet

"If it was really him, and he was bent on destorying something, then yes, other than that, I don't care what he does." She was getting ajetated.

"HERE it is!" shouted Ed, doing her super computer thingy...

"Here what is?" questioned everyone, getting up to see, Usagi, moving in front of Spike, her butt swayed acidently in his face. His cheeks darkened a bit.

"Hey Usa, can you move your.. um..butt please?" he asked her, looking up as she turned towards him.

"Oh, my, I'm soo Sorry Spike, really I am," she truned towards the computer," Oooh Snap, that is him, but he's definitly different, way different," she replied, now moving back to were she was sitting before, her head on her arms, that were hugged around her legs.(like a crying child)

They all stared at, not knowing what she's going through, she looked up, tears were streaming her face, soft ones, not the ones that rush out, but slowly.

Before any one could ask ' what's wrong?' she began, " He was my ex-finance, we were supposely 'in love', butI didn't like him that way. And he just wanted power. All of our,MYfriends, that scouts of the other planets all died in the last battle. The battle againest Chaos. He and I were the only ones left...He was being controled by Chaos, no surprise there really. And I was Cosmos, the so called Queen Of The Universe! And I killed both Chaos And Edyimon"

She toke a breathe,"And next thing I know, I'm floating in space and you guys find me, and that's about it..."

"Ok that is waaaay weird," replied Faye, "How are we supposed to believe that?"

"Well I don't expect you to believe me, I kinda expect you to get info out of me, and throw me off at the nearest planet really. No offence," she shot back

"We wouldn't do that," replied Ed, surpriseing everyone else, that she actuaally seemed, well normal for once. But then again, what is noraml? Anyway.

"By the way Ed, how did know about her being Sailor Moon?" asked Spike, whose been quite since the 'Butt' incindent.

"Well you see. My Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother was Ami Mizuno. Soooooooo I knooooooooow Allll about the sailor thingy," she smiled, proud of herself.

"Ok, that explain somethings," reaplied Jet, sarcasticly.

"Doesn't really explain anything, 'cept that Ed, is related to Usagi's friend, that died in some battle," replied Spike.

"I can hurt you someplace else, you know thiat right Spike?" questioned Usagi, her eyes staring into Spikes, but quickly moved away, after a few seconds.

"Ok, we know that Edyimon, was supposed to be dead, he's not. Usagi is from 2005, which she isn't right now...So we really have nothing to go on ne?" asked Faye, the others looked at her, and they sighed, it was going to a rough trip.

"Uh, guys, were am I staying?" asked Usagi, looking at the others.

"Not in my room." stated Faye forcfuly.

"That's fine with me," replied Usagi, thankfuly.

"You can stay in my room, You've already been sleeping in there anyway," replied Spike.

"Is that really ok with you?" she asked back.

"Sure, just don't hurt me again, ok?" he shot back at her, a smirk on his face.

"By the way, you said Queen of the Universe ealier, so that would make you a princess right?" asked Jet, typing on a computer, "Just what of?"

"The Moon," she replied cooly.

They all turned towards her, "WHICH MOOOON?" asked Ed, doing her lil' wave thing.

They all nodded, "The Earth's Moon," she said, getting up, and stretched, walking toward the bedrooms.

"Hey!" Spike shouted, he lifted his self up from the couch and walk towards the stair railing leadibng to the hall,"How old are you any way?"

"Well if it already passed September 10th then I'm 21. If it didn't, then I'm still 20," she yawned.

"Since it's a week before Halloween, then you're 21, but either way you're still legal right?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Yea," she shouted back as she was already half way down the hall.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

own nothin...

(some one tell me f I spell Edyimon right or wrond plze)

* * *

It has been a week, almost two since the talking about Edyimon, no one talked about it latlely.

They were on some planet, _'I think they said it was Earth, but it doesn't look like earth'_, thought Usagi.

She stared from atop of the ship, that was landed on the water, at the scenery around them. Buildings every where. Either business or a bar or something... She didn't care, but she felt like she wanted to go dancing.

But she knew they didn't have any money. But an idea came to her head. She walked down into the ship where Ed was, Spike was laying on the couch watching tv. Jet was yelling at one of the mini ships thingys and Faye was sun bathing on the top of the ship.

"Ed, do you know where the nearest bank is?" asked Usagi, who seemly gotten Spike's attention.

Ed began to type, and after a few seconds Ed was trimuphed! "Here Ed found banking-bank-bank!" she was happy.

She quickly printed Usagi a copy and went back to what she was doing.

Usagi was about to leave when," So what are you going to the bank for?" asked Spike, truning his head side ways to look at her.

"I just want to see something, Don't you have a bounty or something?" she shot back annoyed.

He just shruuged, "Maybe, may be not, what curious?" he asked her.

"No, just wondered if you're going to be here all day," she shot back, leaving the room and getting onto solid land.

It was about thirty minutes later when she finally reached the bank, she walked into it and went to a desk clerk. Seemly the bank was empty, _'thank you lord'_ she thought to herself, and sat down at the desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked. She seemed nice, like she was doing this a long time. And she showed it too, she was at least about 56...

"Well yes, I was wondering if you could do a few things for me?" she asked her.

"Sure hun, what can I do?" the lady replied.

"Well first can you check an acount of mine, it hasn't been opened in awhile and I need to know what I have in there," her eyes looked into the other lady's, deep blue, almost purple and black met a light hazel green, feeled with kindness.

"Sure whats your name sweetie?" asked the lady

"Tskino Usagi,' replied Usagi

"Ok, let me see...," a few seconds later," Oh here it is, it looks like you have a lot of Yen,from what seemes from 2005? Do you want me to translate that into woohlongs? (is that right?)" she asked Usagi.

"Yes ma'am,'"

"Well you then have, oh my, you seem to have 65 million Woohlongs," she replied.

"Is that good?" asked Usagi.

"Well thats a lot of money, would you like to take some out?" she asked.

"No, it's fine, thank you. But the other thing I wanted you to do, is that I have some yen with me, and I wanted to know if I could exchange it?"

"OH why yes, let me see what you have and we'll give you what you need,"

Usagi toke out her wallet from her back pocket and toke all the money out. There layed a small pile of yen coins and and bills on the ladys desk. She counted it out, Usagi waited quietly, for her to get done.

After a few minutes the lady was done, and seem to call the head guy over, and he counted it. And went to go get the money for her.

He came back, and handed it to the lady and left.

"Your yen added up to be just about 20 thousand woohlongs," she said pleasently, handing the money to Usagi.

"Thank you, I really apericate your help, I hope to do business with you again." Usagi got up to leave, when the lady stopped her.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, where did you get all that yen? Any trace of it hasn't been found for many, many years."

"Well I guess I was lucky I guess, but I don't know if I'd go go around telling people I don't really know ma'am, no offence. Have a nice day though," and she walked out of the bank.

'Well I have all this money, so guess I'll go buy stuff' She thought,.

And she did, She went back to the ship a few hours later, it was already getting dark when she made her way into the ship.

First she put the food she bought up, filling every vacant spot up, and there was a lot of vacant spots mind you. And then she went and put her other bags up. She had gotten her some more chlothes. She wasn't really fitting into the hand-me-down ones that Faye had given her.

She went back into the living room, no one, not even Ed and Einwas there. They must all be helping on an assinment, acording to the note on the table said. So she went into the kitchen and began making dinner, she was actually better than everyone (scouts) thought. She was just as good as Lita.(give me japanese names plase!)

When it done, she turned the stove off, and looked around, the place was kinda messy, well a lot messy. She since she was bored she cleaned. She ended up cleaning the whole ship, evevn the rooms, which she found out going into Faye's and Jet's room wasn't the smartest idea even made.

Once the ship was all cleaned, she toke a shower and sat and watched tv.

It was a two hours after Usgi had finished the cleaning, when they all came back, seeing the place was spotless shocked them, Spike went into the Kitchen and noticed the food on the stove. He sniffed it, it was pork chops, and stuffing.

He noticed a note by the stove, it was from Usagi. It told him what time to heat the food on.

Once it was done heating back up he toke it and went into the linving room with the others.

They were all sitting around, Usagi was curled up in a lil' ball, on one side onthe couch, and Jet was stiiting on the other. Faye laying across a chair. Ed was on the table with Ein. He sat in between Jet and Usagi, and began eating.

"Where did you get that Spike?" asked Faye, licking her lips.

"On the stove, apparetly Usagi was busy playing house wife, and clean the ship and cook food for us," he smirked, looking at Usagi and the part about the house wife.

The others ran into the kitchen and got their food. "I heard that Spike," groaned Usagi sleeply.

"I'm sure you did. So this is what you did when you came back from the bank?" he asked.

"Well I went shopping, If Faye doesn't eat it all, then it'll last a couple months maybe."

"that much?' he asked eyebrow qurked.

"Yes, and I bought me more chlothes, so I don't have to wear Fayes, thank lord," she wispered.

He chuckled, "Thinking of going any where?"

"Why yes, I was thinking of going clubbing if you're intrested," she said sitting up.

"It'd better then sitting here," he said, placing his emptied plate on the table, "what time are you planning on leaving?"

She looked at the clock,"Well maybe ten or so, since it's about 9:20? Is that ok?"

"Fine with me, think you'll be ready by then?" he teased.

"Shut up, I'll be ready, I already know what I'm going to wear, so in your face."

And in fact that her face was close to his face now. They looked into each others eys, staying at each other, "I'll go get ready," she wispered.

And left the room.

He sighed, he got up, he was going to take a shower. A very, Very cold shower.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

own nothin...

She stared into the mirrior (I cant spell it!cries), deciding what she needed to do with her hair. She had her make-up done, and clothes on, she just couldn't get the hair right.

Sighing, she walked out of the room she was staying in, and walked to the bathroom. The door opened, and with a shout of surprise...Spike was still in the bathroom, and with a towle wrapped around him.

"OMG, Spike I'm soo sorry, I totally didn't mean it!" shouted Usagi, blushing dark red, she looked like a tomato. Before she could do any thing, he stepped closer.

He leaned down towards her, her blush deeped even more, his lips only a millmeter above hers. Her eyes opened, not knowing what would happen next. Her hair, dangled out of their usual meatballs in ringlets around her face, while most of it was held back in a half horse tail.

"Your hair looks good like that," and he closed the door, opening seconds later, with his clothes in his hands, "I'll get dress in my room, be out in a sec ok?"

All she could muster was a slight nod, still blushing as she watched him walk down the hall. She turned around, and leaned againest the wall next to the door, she no longer desired to fix her hair. She slowly slid down to the ground and sat there, with one leg out-stretched and another bent.

She stared at the wall across from her, her blush slowly going away, but the image of Spike with a small towle aroung his waist was still crisp in her head. "Are you using the bathroom?" asked some one, drawing Usagi out of her trace like stance.

She turned and saw Jet standing there, with his bath stuff, his eyebrows were cocked upward, staring intently at her. "Well are you?" he asked again.

She shook her head no, still afraid of talking, "You saw Spike in a towle didn't you?" asked another voice, causing Usagi to blush again from the image. They turned to see Faye walking from the opposite direction towards them. She had a smirk on her face, her eyes fill with micheif.

"So I was right?" she said watching Jet run into the bathroom before she could get in there, "Hey I was going in there!" she shouted at him. She turned when she saw Usagi getting up to go back to her/Spike's room.

"Goin' out?" she questioned.

"Yes," Usagi wispered, she just wanted to leave, but it seemed like everyone was prolonging it.

"Have fun," she said, walking away, "Use safety!" she shouted, turning the corner, and she was gone.

"What was she talking about?" asked Spike coming up from behind Usagi, causing her jump and give a small yelp.

Trying to catch her breath, she turned to him, "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do you always walk in on people who are almost naked in the bathroom?" he asked back.

"That was and accendent, I serious didn't mean to. But you do look good in a yellow towle, mind you," she teased, as they walked out of the ship.

"Well...well..,I got nothing on you, damn, that sucks," he replied, sticking his hands into his pant pockets.

"Life's sucks, get used to it, I have, a long, long time ago,' she wispered to no one inparticural.

He just shrugged it off, they both knew it was true, she turned to look at him, noticing that he actually looked pretty deceint, tonight.

His bushy brown hair was slighty tmed, but then again it was humid. He had on black slacks, a white under shirt, and a deep blue over coat, "Do you wear anything but that kind of outfit?" Usagi asked.

Her turned to face her, a smirk graced his all so preciuos face..._'Wait precious face? Great'_ she thought, _' Now I'm becoming like Minako.'_

"Uh, Usagi, who's Minako?" Spike asked as they neared a club, called "_Dragon's Breathe_"

"Did I say that at loud?" she asked him.

"Why yes I think you, unless I'm reading your mind," he smirked, watching her blush, made him feel full inside. Wait had he even gotten over Julia yet?

"Spike we're here," she said, pulling him inside the club. They walked in, feeling the crisp air, full with smoke, acholol, and other things.

They walked to the bar, and ordered drinks, ( ok i'm a minor, so i'm gettin' fanics) A screwdriver with orange, and a coffie with rum.

After awhile, they began to losen up a little, Usagi felt it was time to dance, "Do you wanna come Spike?" she asked, sipping her coffie.

He toke another swag of his screwdriver, "You go a head, I'll finish here, and meet you, ok?" and he toke another drink, watching her nod and leave for that dance floor.

She danced for three songs straight without getting tired, guess all that scout training paid off in fittness ne?

Not very long before she felf hands on her hips, tugging her toward their owners body, Spike?" asked Usagi, worried that he had a little too much to drink.

She turned around to see him. Edyimon staring at her, "Spike uh? Is that a new friend?" he asked her, his face moved closer to hers," 'Cause I thinkI might get a little jealuos,"

"Stay away from me, you bastard, I don't know who you are," lied Usagi, trying to stuggle free from the man's grasp.

"Oh, really?" he asked her, his face closed in on hers, dispite her struggling, she couln't get him to stop kissing her. She didn't love him, and certanly didn't want some guy from the reject barn touching her.

"Hey, budy, didn't your mother teach you not to touch other people's girlfriends?" questioned Spike as he pulled Usagi away from Ediymon, Wrapping his arms around her, comforting her as he glared at Ediymon.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend sir. I thought she really was my fiance, that seems to like to play hide-and go-seek," he replied, giving Usagi a stare, watching her trun more towards Spike, then turning his stare back to Spike. This time as a glare, "I best be going then ne?"

And he left, no sight of him at all, _thank god_, both Spike and Usagi thought. He was still hugging her, "Girlfriend Ne?"

"Well I like to think so," he said in a teasing voice, he stared into her eyes, "Are you hurt anywere? Did he hurt you in any way Usagi?"

"No I'm fine really, just don't worry about it now. We came here to dance, not worry about some lunatic remember?"

He nodded his head as a new song came on, Infatuation, by Christine Aguilera, they danced until it was almost one in the morning.

They were some what drunk, but not enough to do something rash.

They were walking back towards the ship, now talking about how fun it actually was. But out of Spike's curiosty, he asked, " That guy, he was Ediymon wasn't he?"

She couldn't lie now, she nodded.

He left it at that, knowing it was a touche subject to talk about.

After a few minutes they were at the door of the ship, they just stood there. Like little school kids, not knowing what to do, not about this...

Having enough of this, Usagi stood on her tip-toes, and pulled Spike down by the unbutton part of his shirt. She kissed him, and he responded. It was like they just molded into place. Like a work of art.

At that moment they knew something was different between them now, hell everything was now different. They broke for air, staring into each others eyes. Almost daring the other to continue. And they did, as they were kissing, out of nowhere, the door slides open to reveal Jet and Faye with a camera, in a flash, they were caught in the act.

Spike just stared at the cameras before turning the glare onto the beholders, he could almost feel Usagi's hot, blushing face through his shirt as she barried her face into his chest.

"Blackmail Rules!" shouted faye, as she pranced through the ship, all the way into her room, probaly plotting what to do with the pictures. Leaving the other three just standing there.

Being the way Jet is just shrugged, and smiled," when _your children_ are old enough, I'll show them your first date pictures," and with that he ran to his room.

"Hey Jet, not fair!" shouted Spike now running after him, knowing he couldn't get the pictures from Faye, but maybe Jet. But he did leave Usagi alone. Shrugging, she walked into her's/Spike's shared room, looking around, she move to sit on the bed.

She stayed there for a few minutes, before feeling the sleep controling her eyelids. She started to changed her position on the bed, taking her boots off at the same time as weel. She didn'tchanged out of her clothes.When she woke up she decided.

Her eys closed, smiling as she hear the faint yelling from down the hall. Spike was determind to get those pics from Jet, but she really didn't care.

Not really.

Spike walked into the room, seeing Usagi had gone to sleep on top of the covers. He looked her up and down, now registering what she was wearing.

A black leather tube top, cutting 3 1/2 in under her breast. A lil' fairy belly button ring, on a flat but a well fit stomache. Black tight leather pants, hugged around her perfectly shaped hips. She had on red arms warmers that went to almost her shoulder. They had lil black bunnies running around on it. her make-up ha red in it too, same as her other accerssries.

She looked like a punked out angel, a very beautiful angel at that.

He made his way to his bed, also noticing all her things were still in the bags, he'll have to fix that,smirking at the enjoyment of the idea.

He fianlly made it to the bed and pulled the cover out from under Usagi, and placed her under them. He toke off his clothing until he was just in his boxers. He crawled onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around Usagi and fell asleep.

His life didn't seem suck anymore did it?

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

own nothing...

* * *

It was about late after noon when Usagi woke up to an empty bed. Guessing everyone was up, she walked to the living room.

Everyone was laying around and doing something to keep themselves busy. Spike just so happens to be laying on the couch watching tv, '_the bounty hunter channel'_, she thought.

Standing behind the couch, she caught the eyes of Faye, Ed, and Ein, who were looking around the room and smirked. The prompt herself ontop of the couch and summersaulted over, landing on Spike's stomache, "Ouch," he groaned watching everyone turn and the smirk on usagi's face.

She looked at him inncoently, "I didn't know you were there, honest Spike. Are you ok? Do you want me to make it better?" she asked, and everyone's eyebrows raised to awhole new level.

She layed her head down on his chest, facing towards the others and smirked, she hugged him close. Catching the eye of Faye, who ran into the kitchen with a wide smile.

Everything was quite for a few minutes, only the sound of water being heard from in the kitchen. After another few minutes, everything turned back to normal...Well sort of.

The sound of water stopped and Usagi quietly counted to Mississppi Five to her self, causing Spike to look down at her. She looked up and smiled, she looked around the room, seeming to be innocent to every one, but her eyes layed upon Faye. In which she was coming back with a pot of _Hot _water.

She walked behind the couch and smiled to Usagi, as Usagi rolled off Spike, causing to look around in confusion. He turned around and saw Faye standing there with the pot, but her was too slow for he became wet in a matter of seconds,"APRIL FOOLS!" they both shouted, and ran off to hide some where.

He sat there in thought for a few minutes, giving them time to hide. And they were right, it was April Fools, that means Usagis' been on their ship for more then five months or so...wow. He smirked, getting up from the couch, the others looking at him with intrest, "What are you going to do Spike?" Jet asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing really. But come on Jet don't you trust me?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"IT depends on with what..." but trailed off when he relised, that Ein was the only one _half _listening to him, "Oh never mind,"

"You say something Jetty-Jet-Jet?" asked Ed, bending backwards to face him, he shook his head, and she continued on what she was doing.

It was almost ten o'clock, and Spike didn't try to do anything to get back at Usagi. NOt a damn thing...hmmm, why?

She made her way to the shower, holding her change of clothes for later. She made it to the door, knocking to make sure no one was there, even though she told Faye that she called it tonight. She didn't want to take any chances, not at all.

No one was there, she used her Senshi snse in case of booby traps, none. Ok then off to take a shower!

The warm water caressed her skin, making a warm flowing feeling. She was in there for at least ten minutes when a knock was heeard "Faye open up!" it was Spike, great, her shower was ruined because of him.

"My name is Usagi Mr. Spike, get used to it!" she shouted back over the hot water, and the seemly low playing music from her portable player.

There was no answer back, so she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the music up higher. Perhaps to high to not even hear some one come in unotice...Very unotice.

The shower curtain flew open,Usagi gave a short scream, though not a loud enough one to attract attention from every one else. She calmed down and noticed that it was Spike...

Spike was in that bathroom, looking at her for the very, and I repeat very first time naked. OH MY God!

"What are you doing?" she shouted at him, trying to cover herself up, but failed when he took all the towles and other things away that might help her. It would alost seemed like he had this planned from the begining.

But why?

He just stared at her and smirked a kinda evil smirk, "What do you think I'm doing?" it almost seemed like he was teasing her, maybe...then again maybe not?

He moved closer to her, until she was fully againest the wall, and he was getting all wet. Even his clothes were wet, soaked might be a better word.

His face narrowed in on hers, their lips only a pin point aprat, their breathes brushing againest one another, her eyes were widen, they haven't really kissed in a while. And deffintly notgo any farther then a kiss, so what is he doing now?

His lips crashed in on hers, and he toke her by storm, holding her bare body close to him as they had a make out session in the shower, after a few minutes there was a knock on the dorr, "Hey Usa, it's my turn now, get out of the shower!" shouted Faye, who was pounding on the door.

They pulled about, breathing hard, as he stepped out of the shower, Usagi slowly following him, she handed him a towle, to dry off a little bit. He toke and smirked, watching as she put her clothes on, Pj's really purple with lil' happy bunnies on it.

They walked to the door together, opening it to reveal, now a very shocked Faye, who was about to pound the door again. However she stopped a few cm's from Spike's face, "Nice to see you to Faye," he smirked as he and Usagi made their way to their room.

She was about to turn and go into the bath room, when she noticed the door sliding shut, and the laughter of Jet from inside, "DAMNIT!" she screamed, and she started punding the door again.

They walked to their room, the door opening and closing behind them, and bothe stared at each other and smirked, it would seem to be a very, very good day, today.

A few hours later they layed on the bed tired from their actions earlier. Spike turned towards Usagi and notice that she was falling asleep, and smirked. He moved closer, his brethe tingaling her ear, he kissed the back of her neck softly, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

He smirked, "Hey Usagi," he breathed

"Hmm?" she reguired.

"Happy April Fools," he whispered, kissing her ear again.

And she bursted out laughing.

"Why yes. Yes it is." she said as she and Spike started all over again.

* * *

R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing...

* * *

She sat there, watching tv. Everyone else was out and about! But she wasn't...noo! she wasn't...not at all... She sighed, stretching her arms, as she laid backwards. Falling onto the pillows that were behind her.

She closed her eyes, drowning out the noise from the tv. There was no news of Ediyem, so why should she care?

That morning she had cleaned the ship again, but now, she had nothing to do! Dinner was made, she took a shower, she played games on the computer, she walked around the shipp...damn she did everything!

She fall asleep, dreaming of way back when, when she had to worry about everything, from monsters attacking to mamaoru. But now, she doesn't, she has Spike. She in the future, and there's no Crystal Tokyo in sight...

wait...Crystal Tokyo? She jumped up, and plumped down next to Ed's computer, and typed in Crystal Tokyo. And she read, and Read. She couldn't beleive this! Rei and Chiba? WTF!

She stared at the screen, shocked, and disgusted at the fact. She couldn't beleive it! Her own best friend and ex-finace?...wait so why is he looking for her now? Why would he want her if he had Rei?

The door slid open, and in came the crew. She exited off the site, and sat back on the couch, at the sound of the door. She looked up and smiled, but they weren't..."What?"

A little girl came out from behind them and ran up to her, "Okaa-san!" Her eyes grew wider, WTH? The girl smiled, as Usagi looked confused, she had a daughter? But she didn't create Crystal Tokyo...so how?

"Who are you?" Usagi whispered, setting the girl down, and looked at her. She was about five yrs.. old, and came up to her mid-thigh. She had silver hair, so she couldn't be Chibi-usa. Her eyes were a choclate brown.

"I'm Julia, your daughter. Don't you remember?" She asked, as Spike grew rigged...and Usagi's eyes grew bigger. Ed knew where this was going, and came up to her.

"Hey julia-ia-ia..you wanna play?" Julia stared at her, before shaking her head.

"I wanna stay with my Okaa-san!" She hugged Usagi's waist.

Spike spoke up, "Why dont you go play, while Us-um..your Okaa-san and us talk ok?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Ok! Bye Okaa-san! bye Tou-san!" And she and Ed walked off to go play.

"What was she calling you two?" Asked Faye, sitting down, tired.

The others sat down, jet by the computer, and Spike by Usagi.

"She called me mom, and Spike..." She looked at him, for he still looked shocked.

"She called Spike dad," Stated Jet, as Faye was the only one to show shock.

"Why? How?" She asked.

"Apparently she's our daughter from the future, it's happened to me before." Muttered Usa.

"She can't be from the future, that's impossible," stated Spike, trying to figure it out.

"I'm from the past Spike, and soon to queen of the universe, what is so hard to think that you have a daughter?" Usa asked, staring at him.

"Because I DON"T!" He stated glaring at her.

She sighed, as everystared at her, "Fine. Next stop, I'll leave. Because unlike some people I know to believe the impossible." She whispered, getting up and went to her soon to be ex-room, and pack her stuff.

"Spike..." Started Jet, as Faye and him stared at Spike.

"What?" Spike asked harshly.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" shouted Faye, as she stood up, walking up to him. He stared up at her, her eyes full of anger. She pull up her hand, and brought it down to his face, decking him.

And then she walked off to her room. Spike turned to Jet, who turned away, and got up himself. "You could have had something Spike, but like an idiot. You ruined it," he muttered, walking off to the mini ships to tinker with them.

Spike Sighed, putting his head in his hands, rubbing them on his face. "I really messed up ne?" He whispered, as he layed down on the couch, and fallin into a fretted sleep.

* * *

Chappie is ended!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing…

* * *

She sat in her own ship. The Bebop had landed, and she and her…daughter got off. She had money in her account, so she bought a ship of her own. It wasn't as big as the Bebop, but still, pretty good size. Julia was asleep, hopefully for a while now. 

She sighed, sitting there, she was trying to research on the so called new Crystal Tokyo. She had broke up with Chiba, when she got tired of him lying to her. She knew that he was cheating on Rei….it just never clicked, that this would happen.

Why didn't the scouts stop this….I mean, wasn't she good enough, didn't she do what she was supposed too? Oh...wait…no….she faked it all. She faked everything. She faked her love for him, the clumsiness, because she was told too.

Damn…she's gotta stop listening to people, she knew in the past…..F.Y.I….Pu…..damn her! Bet she knew this was going to happen. Like she planned it all to begin with! Damn it!

Looking up, she noticed that something was wrong. Something wasn't right. She got up, and walked around the ship, checking everything, it wasn't the ship, she knew it had something to do with something close to her, something…something,….Someone.

SHITE!

She ran down the hallways, to Julia's room. Running, she felt the presence, of someone else she knew. Some one she didn't want near her daughter.

"Chiba. Leave her alone." She seethed, looking at him, as he stood before her, holding her daughter.

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed? Aren't I her father?"

She stared, but the dagger to her sleeping daughter's throat scared her, "Or is that man, Spike Spegual, is it? Is he the father.?" His eyes gleamed, he knew who it was. He knew very well, and he would make her pay.

"Take me instead, leave her here. She has nothing to do with anything that is happening!" Usagi shouted, reaching out to her daughter. She watched, as her daughter opened one eye, and winked, before acting like she was asleep again.

Her daughter was a clever one apparently.

Chiba seemed to dwell on the thought, of the exchanged. He had nothing against it. And he knew that the little girl is asleep. But he knew something wasn't right though.

"Why should I? What value is at stake?"

"I'm next queen, Chiba, you know that. Hell I'm more queen now, then I ever was. And with that power, think of what you can do. Now if you take my daughter, …then what value is that? She doesn't know how to do anything in this era. She's only five."

She took a breath, silently giving an apology to her daughter, "If you take her instead of me, then you would expect a lot of people to fight for her. But with me, you'll have the element of surprise."

He nodded, liking the idea more now. He tossed the girl to the bed, and stepped forth. Grabbing Usagi's hand, pulling her to him, "You're mine now." And a green vortex appeared behind him, as he fell back into it. Usagi in his arms.

Julia opened her eyes, knowing her mother didn't mean any of what she said, after all, she taught her that technique herself. She jumped off the bed, and out of her room. She headed for the controls, she was going to contact her father.

She remember the code for the Bebop, from when Ed told her, the day she remet her parents. Ed knew what was going to happen, after all….She's mercury…dur..

Pushing the buttons, she turned to the screen. She waited, and waited, finally the screen opened, and it showed Ein. Rolling her eyes, she waited for Ed to pop up, which didn't take long. " 'Ello, Julia, Daughter of Spike and Bunny!"

"Ed. Is everyone there?" Ed, nodded, noting the serious tone in Julia's voice. "Are they by the screen?" She nodded again, watching as Julia sighed in relief.

"What's wrong Julia?" Asked Jet, coming into the screen. She could now hear Faye's and Spike's voices in the background.

"Okaa-san was taken."

"By who?" Asked spike, pushing them out of the way. He looked worried, she knew he loved her, why would she still be here if they didn't love each other.

"Chiba."

"Chiba-who?" Asked Ed, pushing back into the screen.

"Ediyiem. Who else do we know, that's and evil villain." She stated, stopping them before she continued, "That knows that she's here?"

They nodded, understanding, "Where are you? Will come to you." Stated Jet, back on the couch.

She looked around, looking at the map, before putting it on the screen," Here." She stated, pointing to the dot, where it said 'You are here'.

"She doesn't move around much does she?" Asked Faye, looking at the dot., "Be there in a few hours."

"Faye! We don't know where she is!"

" 'Course we do. You see this here?" She pointed to another dot, "That is Jupiter, she's by Mar's moon. Won't take long to get there."

"K, you heard her. Stay there Julia, we'll be there." Stated Spike, looking at his daughter. He still didn't believe it, but she was starting to grow on him, considering that it took two weeks to get the to a planet, courtesy of Jet. Jet had the idea, that they needed time to connect, before she's gone again,

"Okay Tou-san. I'll wait! Love ya!" And then she sighed off, not even waiting for a reply. She smirked, wondering what his reaction was.

* * *

Spike Smirked, she was soo much like her mother. Chuckling to himself, her turned to the others, "Well, let's go!"

They nodded, and soon, they were off!

* * *

R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Own nothing.

* * *

They landed and boarded onto Usagi's ship. Getting everything they would need. Julia and Ed found Chiba's signal and traced it to the Crystal Tokyo on the Moon.

They were there in no time. Ready for any thing, even a battle. They sneaked onto the ship, following the tracker Julia had brought from the future, which held her mother's blood in it.

After not finding any thing, they decided to slip up. Julia and Spike, Ed and Ein, and Jet and Fay. Julia was silent, and Spike knew it was because she was worried about her mother.

Opening a random door, they saw her, staring into a vanity mirror. She was in a white wedding gown, and her silver hair was put in their original buns. She was beautiful.

"Okaa-san!" Julia ran to her mother, as Usagi stood up and faced them.

"Honey, Spike. Thank god you're here! I was about to get married to Chiba.

Spike smirk, as she smiled down at his daughter, smiling at her. "Spike," Usagi stated, turning towards him.

She stepped out from Julia's hug, and gave one to Spike. His smirk faded, he was right after all.

Blood was spilt, and Julia was horror-stricken. Her Outo-san just shot her Okaa-san! WHAT THE HELL?!?!

"Okaa-san!" Julia shouted.

"That wasn't her Julia. Your mother isn't that superficial."

"Ok." Julia shrugged, she knew he was right. If it were her real mother, she would've told them to get the hell out of there. And fast.

"Intruders! They're in the CASTLE!" Shouted the fake Usagi, as she melted into a puddle and went down the drain.

"Shit." Muttered Spike, as he and Julia heard a chuckle.

" I knew he words were to good to be true. Now follow my voice, and we'll meet face to face again."

"Why should we?" Shouted Spike.

"Why because you need a mother to make that child of yours!"

Julia gasped, "Okaa-san!"

"Oh and hurry, because your friends seemed to got into a bit of a snag, while looking for your lover."

"Faye! Jet!"

"Ed! Ein!" Spike and Julia shouted as they could hear all five calls (Usagi as well!) for help.

"Damn it." Spike muttered, as he and Julia nodded, before racing off, after the voice of Chiba.

"That's more like it." Chiba chuckled.

* * *

CLIFFY! 


End file.
